


Cool guys don't look at explosions

by multiplefandomfan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Flipping titles..., How was I so mean in just over 100 words?, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Rescue, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplefandomfan/pseuds/multiplefandomfan
Summary: Prompt: Tony kidnapped by Captain Hydra but rescued by Steve"Hail Hydra""No."
Relationships: Captain Hydra/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Cool guys don't look at explosions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TanakaYuuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanakaYuuko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [TanakaYuuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanakaYuuko/pseuds/TanakaYuuko) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 2) Short prompts:  
> \- Tony kidnapped by Captain Hydra but rescued by Steve  
> 

_‘Hail Hydra’_

“No!”

_‘Hail Hydra’_

“No…”

_‘Hail Hydra_

A bitten off scream.

“…No.”

_‘Hail Hydra_

A rhythmic clapping sound of flesh upon flesh shadowed over by a low groaning wail.

“….n-..no…”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Tony!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ground shook and rumbled as the building collapsed, sparks and dust colliding with each other as they shot through the air.

A figure walked calmly away from the destruction. Blue-clad back taut with fury. Blonde hair singed and darkened by soot. Wide shoulders blades taught as they bore their precious burden. Soft, blue eyes not even remotely caring about the destruction and death wrought behind them, only focussed on the softly-breathing figure held so tenderly within his arms.

“Home, love.”

“….yes…”


End file.
